


If we meet again....

by RuleTheWorldGirlFF



Category: Coldplay (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuleTheWorldGirlFF/pseuds/RuleTheWorldGirlFF
Summary: The sudden unexpected piece of news about the separation of Coldplay hits the whole community like a blow.Now, after nearly five years of separation will, Jonny, Guy and Chris have, for legal reasons, to meet again......





	If we meet again....

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it is quite a Short Chapter, and next one will be longer, I promise. But I just want to post it today, hope it is a interesting story. Pls left a comment or even a vote.

Letter of a forgotten memorie

 

The cold morning breeze drift through his hair, as he strides across the wet asphalt. While pulling his hood over his head, he shortly thereafter bury his hands in the pockets of his jeans. His face hidden in the collar of his sweater, his thoughts roved to the received message. Hiding the roaring rain, the letters of the e-mail flash in front of his eyes. 

Dear Mister Berryman,

in the basis of your past in the music industry and as one of the former members of the band Coldplay, we need to request you to London. After your exit of the music buisness you all left affairs not answered, for exsample your not ended agreement. According to this you and your former band comrades need to puplish an accord or even an EP. As well there are some question about the sell of your items not answered, also you have booked two stages and now the buisnessman and the purchaiser of the tickets await a compensation. 

We ask for your understanding and apologize for this late message about your past, but for all this reasons we need you to come to your old studio in London at the 25th May to find for all this problems a solution.

 

With the end of the message the man place himself under a rundown bus stop. Sarcastically he smiles, he would never have believed to get in touch with his past, especially not in this context. Nicely he smiles to a old women and greet her, as he sit on the rotten bench, before his eyes falls on the pouring rain. 

He had never dared to think back, of course his social enviroment knows who he is, but he has never really spoken about what happened and he also doesn't really want to speak. The names of his former friends seldom fall. 

Still not being in pure with himself about the prompts. Assuredly this problems could be solve via E-Mail or something like that. 

With the squeak of the tires he rises and come to pass the bus. Showing the driver his ticket, the driver grumply nod, before Guy took a seat on the rear part. Instantly he pull his phone out of his pocket and check an received mail from his employer. But it was just an immaterial meeting. 

He sighs as he let his head fall against the widow and squint at the street or rather at the roofs of the cares. Again he thinks about the mail, still not knowing how to react. The adressed date is in two days, really short term. Perhaps he will agree with the message, but does he really want to oppose them, really them?

Since he left great britain, since his former life ended, everything has changed, his life has take a turn. Closing his eyes he wipes the strand of hair behind his ear, while losing himself again in thoughts. 

Leaving england has caused him some teardrops, but after spoken words and made decisions he needed to start again, start new. With the idea of an old friend he moved to the south of the continent, spain. In earlier years he has already learned spanish, in school. Languages were never problems for him. 

Two stations before his regular end he jumps out of the bus, it attracts him to a friend, to talk. Even if he isn't a talkative person, sometimes even he needs an open ear.  
Again walking in the pouring rain, he take a small alley. Taylor live not long away from the station, they have met each other at work. Being the new one and looking very lonely, Taylor was the first one to show him the city. The scot doesn't even now at what point they went from being business colleagues to being friends, but he's thankful to have him.  
Going down the dark alley, just the moonlight donate some light, he arrives to an old townhouse.


End file.
